


First Fight

by Spindizzy



Category: Kingdom Hearts II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas didn't recognise the shape anymore than he recognised the flame-like hair or the tattooed face, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he SHOULD. [Set during the prologue of the game.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Fight

He looked like a bundle of dried twigs, like he'd just snap if you looked at him right. Roxas didn't recognise the shape anymore than he recognised the flame-like hair or the tattooed face, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he _should._

The guy - _Axel,_ he'd said. _It's me, Axel_ \- pulled two spiked discs out of nowhere, and didn't seem too bothered when flames erupted around his fingers.

_Fire,_ he found himself thinking. _I should've_ known _that._ That didn't make any sense - how could he have known? - but _nothing_ was making sense now.

The clang of metal-on-metal, jarring his arms as Axel caught the keyblade between his discs - _that_ was familiar in a way he didn't understand, felt _right_ in a way that fighting Seifer and the guys in silver jumpsuits hadn't. Ducking past Axel, who swayed and sagged and swiped at Roxas faster than he could block - it felt like he _should_ be able to. He should know how.

He should be able to block him. He should be able to dodge the attacks. He should be able to get closer, hit harder, hit _faster -_

Roxas found himself swinging with his keyblade, then raising his other arm like he could block with another, and the guy smirked at him as he lunged forwards, muttering something about remembering _that._

He was wrong - Roxas didn't _remember._

He _knew._


End file.
